Casual
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro . Un encuentro casual. Dos amigos que juraron no verse más, pero que el destino se encaprichó en volver a unir en un ambiente plagado de secretos. (AAML - Pokeshipping)
1. Encuentro

**POKÉMON no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión :)**

 **Casual**

Ikhny Shy

 **AN:** La historia transcurre en una especie de AU en donde Ash sí creció! Además no viajó por otras regiones que no sean Kanto (así que no aparecerán personajes de las temporadas posteriores)  
Dentro de las funciones de Maestro Pokémon tendrá un molesto trabajo de oficina y un poder absoluto sobre los Gimnasios.

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

 _Los sonidos se escuchaban desde el pasillo. Antes de poner la llave en la cerradura, podía adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su propio departamento._

 _La ira se arremolinaba en su interior como un torbellino de fuego que se extendía desde su estómago, pasaba por su pecho y se anidaba con un nudo en su garganta. Pero el calor abrasador que sentía por dentro no le impidió pensar con claridad._

 _Quería sorprenderla en el acto, sin posibilidad que le mintiera en la cara._

 _Nunca más._

 _Al entrar, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y se quitó los zapatos lentamente. Dentro de las paredes de su hogar los sonidos se hacían más intensos, el roce de las sábanas, los gemidos, los nombres pronunciados con fervor._

 _Apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo y avanzó con sus pies descalzos sobre el piso alfombrado hacia la habitación._

 _La puerta estaba entreabierta. Cerró los ojos reconociendo la voz de su novia exclamando un nombre que no era el suyo y al abrir..._

* * *

Miró el reloj de su computadora y suspiró agotado. Siendo ya las 13hs podía darse el lujo de almorzar algo antes de seguir leyendo las interminables peticiones que le llegaban a su correo electrónico.

Descolgó su abrigo del respaldo del asiento, tomó su celular del escritorio y salió de la oficina sintiéndose abrumado.

Cada vez que le tocaba trabajar lejos de la arena de combates, Ash sentía que lo habían engañado toda su vida. Leer mails, responderlos, administrar el funcionamiento de los Gimnasios y los distintos torneos que organizaba la Liga no parecían ser el trabajo divertido que le habían prometido cuando era un niño.

Él no servía para esas cosas, estaba hecho para las batallas.

Como Maestro Pokémon que llevaba defendiendo el título por más de 8 años, Ash tenía más responsabilidades de las que estaba informado en sus tiempos de viajero. Todo lo que no tuviera que ver con los combates le resultaba tedioso.

Todo excepto rechazar cruelmente las peticiones que llegaban de cierto Gimnasio especializado en pokémon acuáticos. Ni siquiera se tomaba las molestias de leerlas, pensando que las hermanas debían saber cómo manejar sus asuntos sin su ayuda.

Tal vez darles la negativa era lo que realmente mejoraba su humor cada vez que debía trabajar con la PC en lugar de con sus amados pokémon.

Llegó a un restaurante modesto al que le gustaba ir todos los mediodías. Era un lugar acogedor, pequeño, tranquilo, donde se aseguraba de pasar la hora de almuerzo sin ser acosado o abordado por nadie. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al encargado que acomodaba las tazas en la barra y se dirigió a la mesa que elegía siempre, escondida a un costado del mostrador, lejos de la puerta, con la suficiente distancia de las ventanas para que entrara luz y no lo reconocieran fácilmente desde afuera. Era _su_ mesa, _su lugar..._

Pero ese día, estaba ocupado por otra persona.

Gruñó por lo bajo, frustrado, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a la persona allí sentada y una oleada de vértigo lo atacó de pronto.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella lentamente, oyendo sus aceleradas palpitaciones retumbar dentro de sus oídos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el manto de cabello anaranjado que caía sobre los hombros expuestos de la mujer que todavía le daba la espalda. Tragó saliva nervioso mientras pasaba a su lado. Las manos cerradas en puños firmes al costado de su cuerpo que comenzaron a sudar.

La miró de frente, ella tenía su cabeza baja, con la vista concentrada en un libro abierto que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Ash todavía sentía el pulso acelerado y mientras se decidía por llamar su atención, se encontró a sí mismo deseando que cuando levantara la vista, sus ojos no fueran del color del océano...

— Disculpa... — Ella levantó la cabeza y al cruzar sus miradas, Ash sintió que se le atoraba el aire en la garganta. Las iris verde-azuladas se fijaron en las propias con una expresión que denotaba curiosidad y molestia.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó finalmente, luego que él se quedara petrificado observándola. Saliendo del trance, se aclaró la garganta con un sonido ronco.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Ella pareció meditarlo un poco, sus ojos claros buscando en su rostro con una expresión que lo ponía más nervioso.

— No lo creo. — Respondió, acentuando la negativa al mover la cabeza levemente y luego volvió su atención al libro. Había algo despectivo en su forma de responder, claramente quería que se fuera de _su_ mesa.

Ash frunció el ceño, reconociendo que no solo la apariencia le resultaba familiar, la actitud también le era reconocible. Los nervios se acrecentaban, la ira amenazaba en su interior, pero todavía existía la posibilidad que no se tratara de quién él sospechaba. Debía sacarse la duda. Avanzó un paso largo, quedando solo la mesa entre ellos.

— Tu rostro me es familiar... — Comenzó algo dudoso. — De casualidad, ¿Eres de Ciudad Celeste? — La mujer pareció tensarse al escuchar su pregunta, pero no apartó la vista de las páginas frente a ella.

— No. — La respuesta fue concisa y cortante. Ash sintió un gran alivio dentro suyo y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención de ella, quien sólo alzó la mirada observándolo con desconfianza.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Le sonrió y se atrevió a guiñar un ojo. Luego dio media vuelta para buscar otro sitio para comer.

Eligió una mesa del fondo, a una distancia considerable de la pelirroja y tomó el menú para ver las opciones de almuerzo.

Los nervios se había lavado completamente, dejando que se sintiera relajado. La idea de encontrarse con _ella_ le había traído un estrés que no creyó que podría sentir. Hacía muchos años que había decidido no volver a verla, el solo pensar en su antigua amiga le traía dolor y recuerdos de rechazo.

Una nube oscura pareció invadir su mente al evocar épocas que mantenía enterradas en la memoria. Épocas donde como un tonto enamorado había creído en falsas promesas y donde una ilusión infantil lo había llevado a creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

* * *

Misty levantó la mirada disimuladamente al hombre sentado unas cuantas mesas alejado de ella y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlo. Él le sonreía amablemente a la camarera mientras le indicaba algo del menú, ajeno a la atención que recibía de su parte.

La mentira que le había dicho daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Se conocían y ella tenía una vaga sospecha de quién debía ser él.

En el momento, en que le preguntó si era de Ciudad Celeste, el pánico la invadió. Decirle la verdad podía confirmar que ante ella estaba parado ni más ni menos que el "señor" Maestro Pokémon, quien estaba convirtiendo su vida en un infierno al negarle sus peticiones del Gimnasio Celeste. No quería confrontarlo, no podía...

En todos esos años distanciados no había podido enfrentarse a él de otra manera que no fuera a través de los fríos métodos escritos... por carta al principio, por mail en la actualidad.

Pero no se había atrevido a volver a hablarle ni siquiera por teléfono. No podría escuchar su voz fría y distante otra vez.

Su pecho se encogió de dolor al recordar la forma en que él le habló la última vez que se vieron, el veneno que había resbalado de sus labios, el desprecio en su mirada y la crueldad de sus palabras cuando la echó de la fiesta donde se celebraba su reciente título de Maestro Pokémon.

Ash no solo la había apartado de su lado, en esa oportunidad, se había asegurado de humillarla frente a todos los amigos que conocieron en el camino.

Misty aún sentía el filo del desdén cortando su pecho como una espada helada que atravesaba su piel solo con pensar en aquel día.

Levantó la mirada a él y sus ojos se encontraron. Él le sonrió con simpatía y ella giró su cabeza avergonzada.

El miedo a ser herida nuevamente no era lo único que sentía al verlo.

El joven se mostraba agradable y simpático, con una sonrisa confiada, ojos amables y ese cabello alborotado que lo hacían ver algo infantil. Estaba segura que frente a ella debía estar Ash Ketchum.

Bajando la mirada a su libro, lo cerró dando por finalizada la lectura y llamó a la camarera dispuesta a irse del lugar antes que otro encuentro pudiera darse entre ellos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **AN:**

Hace muchos, pero muchos años que no escribo algo de este par de loquitos testarudos y por fin decidirme a hacerlo ha sido un golpe de nostalgia! Muy merecido por cierto :p

Realmente me gusta escribir de ellos y siento que los extrañaba aunque no me había dado cuenta de eso antes.

Originalmente este fic lo estaba publicando con otro nick "Amber Mist" pero perdí toda posibilidad de acceso a esa cuenta. (La constraseña en FFnet, luego me dieron de baja el mail y el Blog donde publicaba escenas también fue dado de baja... es como si nunca hubiera sido mío, qué frustrante!)

Me doy cuenta que esa historia publicada hace más de una década atrás está mejor redactada que ésta... pero siendo sincera... no la pude terminar de releer para continuarla... me pareció sumamente aburrida! Así que empecé de nuevo. En esta versión habrá menos conflictos y ya de entrada Ash sospecha quien es ella y Misty ya se dio cuenta quien es él (originalmente no sabían quien era el otro hasta que estaban bien enganchados)

Gracias a quienes estén leyendo este fic reciclado! No sé qué tan vivo esté el fandom después de tanto tiempo...


	2. Soledad

Capítulo 2: Soledad

 _Sin mediar palabras entró a la habitación y tomó las prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo. Ambos amantes tartamudeaban explicaciones, mientras el Maestro Pokémon recolectaba la vestimenta mudamente._

 _Caminó hacia el living, la pareja de traidores arrastrando las sábanas siguiéndolo. Le pidieron que no lo hiciera, se irían, pero que no arrojara la ropa por el balcón._

 _Ash no los escuchó. Sus oídos sordos de ira._

 _Tuvieron el descaro de insultarlo cuando salieron corriendo envueltos en sus sábanas. Iba a quitarselas, pero decidió que no querría volver a dormir en las mantas llenas de traición._

 _Luego el departamento se sumergió en un profundo silencio._

 _Ash sentía un zumbido de aturdimiento dentro de sus oídos. Su mente plagada de furia que se fue apagando lentamente._

 _Se recostó en su cama. En la misma donde había encontrado a su ahora ex-novia engañándolo. Pensó que debía sentirse dolido, pero lo único lastimado era su orgullo, su amor propio._

 _Pero no lamentaba perderla._

 _No sentía la necesidad de retenerla._

 _No se preguntaba porqué lo había traicionado._

 _No le importaba._

 _Ella no le importaba._

 _Se tapó los ojos con su brazo, mientras su mente se relajaba._

 _Sonrió con burla, mofándose de sí mismo. Admitiendo lo patético que era._

 _Su novia lo engañaba en su propio departamento. Pero él la engañaba todo el tiempo, haciéndole creer que realmente la quería. Le mentía cuando le susurraba cosas al oído, cuando la miraba o acariciaba..._

 _Porque mientras sus ojos, sus labios y sus manos se centraban en ella, su mente vagaba en fantasías y recuerdos. En momentos que nunca sucedieron, pero que había deseado con tanto anhelo que le parecían reales..._

 **...**

— Muy bien, chicos. Es hora de descansar. — Anunció el Maestro. Los pokémon lo miraron y felizmente cada uno se acercó para rodearlo. Ash se sentó en el suelo, contra un árbol recibiendo el cariño de sus amigos luego de unas largas horas de entrenamiento.

Esde día no había batallas ni era día de oficina, por lo que el joven podía dedicarle el día entero a sus compañeros en esa área designada sólo para ellos.

Cuando comenzó a ejercer su título como Maestro se ocupó personalmente de elegir un lugar apropiado para sus pokémon, consiguiendo que la Liga les proporcionara una extensa fracción de terreno que se componía de diversos escenarios, cada uno especial para cada tipo de pokémon que él tenía en su equipo.

Era su lugar favorito en la Liga, en donde más a gusto se sentía, rodeado por aquellas criaturas que siempre le habían brindado cariño genuino y desinteresado.

Ash acarició la cabeza de Bulbasaur, mientras Pikachu se acomodaba sobre sus piernas extendidas, su mano libre descendió sobre el lomo peludo de su compañero eléctrico.

Su fiel amigo había elegido vivir en ese lugar con el resto de los pokémon. Al entrenador le había dolido la elección de quien fuera su mejor amigo, pero entendía que el pequeño quería permanecer con los suyos, tenían una especie de familia entre ellos y Ash la respetaba.

Después de todo no lo podía arrastrar a la soledad y a la monotonía que él vivía diariamente. Pikachu solía acompañarlo durante el día en la oficina, cuando no podía quedarse allí con ellos. Pero por las noches, donde más se notaba el vacío, dejaba que su amigo se sintiera acompañado con quienes siempre estuvieron a su lado.

Él, quien siempre se había rodeado de amigos, vivía solo.

Y cuando buscó quien lo acompañara para llenar el vacío de las paredes de su hogar, lo había traicionado.

Esa compañía tampoco servía para compensar el hueco que sentía por dentro. La soledad que lo invadía no podía alejarse con cariño superficial. Ash necesitaba más que eso y, simplemente, no sabía como resolverlo...

Hubiera deseado tanto poder quedarse en la Liga con sus Pokémon, pero le habían dicho que no sería sano vivir dentro de su trabajo. Que irónico.

 **...**

Misty miraba con asombro la pila de papeles que se amontonaban frente a ella, mientras la empleada de la Liga pokémon le acercaba todos los documentos que debía leer y llenar para presentar su petición formal.

Desde que Ash se ocupaba de los Gimnasios, el camino para acceder a distintas ayudas de la Liga Pokémon era hablar directamente con él así los Líderes no tenían que molestarse con esa interminable cantidad de papeles. Todos tenían acceso directo al Maestro. Menos ella, claro está.

Como el camino principal era sencillo, el alternativo debía ser complicado. Parecía un regla cruel que tenía que aceptar sin queja alguna, pues si se negaba a leer y firmar todos esos documentos, debía hablar con Ash... Imposible.

— Y este sería el último formulario. — Le indicaba la chica frente a ella con una sonrisa amable (casi pareciera que sentía pena por ella) — Recuerda que debes entregarlos en este mismo orden o tu petición será rechazada antes de llegar al Presidente de la Liga. — Le advirtió mirándola con severidad. Misty asintió con la cabeza e intentó sonreír en agradecimiento, pero en su mente no podía dejar de gritar todo tipo de improperios contra Ash.

— Sí, lo tendré en mente. — Respondió finalmente y recolectó los documentos procurando mantener su orden. — Gracias. —

La Líder de Ciudad Celeste, se retiró resignada del mostrador principal de la Liga Pokémon, sabiendo que tendría por delante una jornada extensa de lectura intensa.

Cuando se aventuró al viaje hacia Ciudad Verde no creyó que el trámite sería tan complicado, sabía que debía enfrentar algo de burocracia... pero ¿Tanto? Claramente el sistema estaba diseñado para no tomar ese camino. Estaban tan acostumbrados a la línea directa de Ketchum que ni se habían molestado en agilizar ese trámite.

Y el Gimnasio necesitaba ayuda. Urgente.

Por lo que Misty decidió que debía rentar una habitación y quedarse allí hasta que su trámite fuera aceptado. No podría poner un pie fuera de Ciudad Verde hasta estar segura que su Gimnasio sería salvado.

— _No hay opción, Misty. Será mejor que empieces a trabajar._ — Se dijo a sí misma resignada.

Abrazando con cuidado su "preciada" documentación comenzó su camino fuera del edificio, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, una chica que corría desesperada hacia los mostradores se chocó de plano contra ella, haciendole caer sentada en el suelo por el impacto. Los papeles volaron por el aire y Misty veía como sus frustraciones se materializaban en forma de lluvia de documentos.

— ¡Oye! — Gritó exaltada, levantándose del suelo. — ¡Mira por donde corres! —

— ¡Lo siento tanto! — Exclamó la otra y comenzó a levantar los documentos, agachada en el suelo.

— Déjalos. Yo los levanto. — Respondió la pelirroja enojada, mientras se hacía a la idea de tener que volver al mostrador para que le reacomodaran los papeles.

— ¿Misty? — La aludida levantó la mirada furiosa y prestó atención a la persona que la había chocado. La reconoció de inmediato, alta, delgada, de corto cabello azul peinado prolijamente y grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Erika? ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Lo mismo que tú, creo. — Respondió al leer el encabezado de uno de los documentos. La Líder de Ciudad Azulona miró con curiosidad la alfombra de papeles que debían recoger. —¿Así que esto es todo lo que hay que firmar si no podemos hablar con Ash? — Misty se sorprendió al escuchar que otro líder tenía problemas con Ash. El Maestro era muy bondadoso con los Gimnasios.

— Lamentablemente sí. —

— Que fastidio... — Protestó la chica de cabello azul. — Ash no quiere que la Liga asegure la fórmula de nuestro perfume. — Le comentó, mientras terminaba de levantar los últimos documentos. — Todos los gimnasios tienen actividades secundarias que nos ayudan a mantenerlos, pero él no cree que el perfume sea un asunto de la Liga. —

Misty asintió con la cabeza, recordando que en su juventud Ash había despreciado el perfume de Erika. Al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado.

Por un lado lamentó que la líder de pokémon hierba pasara por esta situación molesta, pero por otro, se reconfortaba un poco al saber que alguien más tenía que pasar por este engorroso papelerío. Era un poco egoísta al pensarlo, pero viendo a Erika dirigirse al mostrador principal para pedir su documentación, Misty se sintió aliviada de no estar sola en esa ciudad tan grande. La soledad le había preocupado en un comienzo, y pensar que no sería su compañía durante todo el largo proceso burocrático le traía una sonrisa complacida a su rostro.

— Disculpa... ¿Puedes ayudarme a ordenarlos nuevamente? — La chica que la había atendido con anterioridad miró los papeles preocupada y con una sonrisa amable comenzó a organizarlos nuevamente. Pero esta vez, procuró numerárselos para evitarle inconvenientes.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **AN:** Gracias a los comentarios al capítulo anterior! Espero este les haya gustado, aunque no hubo interacción entre Ash y Misty (en el próximo sí se vuelven a encontrar)

Por ahora no estoy muy conforme con la narrativa de esta historia. Supongo que estoy medio oxidada con los personajes, pero seguiré esforzándome por sacar lo mejor que pueda de ellos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Ikhny.


	3. Nos Vemos de Nuevo

Capítulo 3 — Nos vemos de Nuevo

Con tan solo un día de convivencia con Erika, Misty podía notar las enormes diferencias que tenía con la Líder de Pokémon Hierba. Para empezar, mientras la pelirroja se conformaba con un lugar que tuviera una cama cómoda y una ducha para asearse, su compañera no quería pasar sus días en Ciudad Verde en cualquier sitio, así que de alguna forma la terminó convenciendo de alquilar un departamento bastante más costoso del que ella hubiera elegido. Al inicio se resistió considerándolo un lujo, pero le bastó relajarse en la extensa bañera con burbujas para aceptar que no venía mal. Después de todo, al compartir la renta gastaba lo mismo que estando sola.

Pero el estilo de vida no era lo único que la diferenciaba de su inesperada compañera de apartamento. Ambas tenían personalidades totalmente diferentes, pero por suerte, compatibles y se alegraba de tener con quien compartir sus frustraciones...

" _¿Tiene su vivienda dentro del Gimnasio? "  
_

—¡Sí! Por decimocuarta vez. Sí, vivimos en el Gimnasio — Gruñó perdiendo la paciencia, mientras marcaba con un círculo la respuesta a la pregunta que ya había contestado en otros formularios. Erika levantó la mirada de sus propios papeles y le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva.

— No dejes que esto te altere, Misty. Solo responde las preguntas. — La aludida la miró molesta. Su compañera llevaba ventaja en sus respuestas, ya que no se distraía tan fácilmente con la frustración de responder una y otra vez las mismas cosas.

— Pero es desesperante — Se quejó y volvió su atención a las palabras frente a ella — Mi Gimnasio se está cayendo, literalmente. — Sus ojos pasaron fugazmente por la siguiente pregunta.

" _¿Cuántas personas habitan en el Gimnasio?"_

— Creo que mejor beberé otro café — Suspiró, echando la silla hacia atrás para levantarse y de paso estirar un poco sus músculos.

— Quizás sea mejor si bebes un té — Escuchó que le sugería —Si sigues tomando cafeína empeorarás tus nervios.

— De acuerdo ¿Quieres un poco?

— Sí. Dos cucharadas de Azúcar. Gracias. — Le respondió mecánicamente, con la mirada enfocada en los papeles.

Solo alejarse de los formularios le sirvió para enfriar su mente. Llevaban varias horas en aquella tediosa tarea y la ansiedad por terminar de una buena vez se acrecentaba con cada formulario terminado. Lo más desesperante para ella era que en la cantidad de preguntas que respondió hasta el momento ninguna contemplaba la gravedad de su problema.

El Gimnasio Celeste, su hogar, su trabajo, se estaba derrumbando. Luego de una intensa tormenta y una inesperada crecida del mar, la humedad comenzó a invadir las paredes debilitadas, eso empeoraba la situación que venía soportando el edificio con bajo mantenimiento. Misty y sus hermanas trabajaban arduamente por su Gimnasio, pero sin nada de ayuda, era una lucha que estaban perdiendo.

— Oye, Erika. No encuentro Té. — Le gritó mientras buscaba en las alacenas. Desde la otra habitación se escuchó que la chica se levantaba de la silla, acercándose a la cocina.

— Oh, creo que no hay. No recuerdo haber comprado. — Misty la observó por sobre su hombro con desconfianza. La líder de cabello azul llevaba su dedo índice al mentón, simulando que pensaba en el dichoso té — Tendrás que ir a comprar

— ¿Eh? Fue tu idea — Se quejó llevando sus manos a las caderas — Además, estoy más atrasada que tú con el papeleo

— Bueno, bueno. Iremos juntas

— Pero solo compraremos té y volvemos rápido. Quiero terminar con esto.

* * *

El mercado de Ciudad Verde era notablemente más espacioso que el de su ciudad natal, pero Erika se mostró algo sorprendida de lo "pequeño" que era ese lugar comparado con el de Azulona. A la pelirroja no podía importarle menos ese detalle, pero su acompañante ignoró su apuro por comprar el té e irse, escuchando sus protestas pero tomando un carro de todas formas. Misty suspiró resignada, sin energías para discutirle, suponiendo que no lograría que se fueran rápidamente (ya comenzaba a comprender que Erika no pretendía hacerle el menor caso)

Mientras la líder de pokémon hierba se perdía en el pasillo de cuidados personales, observando con detalle los productos de belleza que se esparcían por las góndolas, la otra decidió ir en busca de lo que realmente necesitaban en el departamento, tratando de recordar que otros artículos podrían hacer falta además de la dichosa infusión que, supuestamente, serviría para bajarle los nervios.

Caminando por un pasillo, sus ojos se fijaron en una publicidad de cartón que se erguía en medio del camino, adornando una góndola de cereales. Era una silueta en tamaño natural de un sonriente "Maestro Pokémon" que promocionaba una de las marcas de copos de maíz, teniendo en sus manos una caja que apuntaba al frente. Misty miró fijamente los ojos brillosos con expresión determinada del cartel y se resistió el impulso de golpearlo. Lo que menos quería en ese momento de frustración que venía acarreando era ver el rostro de Ash Ketchum, ni siquiera pintado en un cartón. Dio media vuelta bruscamente, queriendo escapar de la mirada intensa que le devolvía la fotografía y chochó de narices con alguien…

— Lo siento…— Se disculpó, retrocediendo un paso.

— Oh, pero si eres "la chica que no es de Ciudad Celeste" — Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el Maestro Pokémon en persona, quien lucía unos exageradamente grandes anteojos oscuros. No sabía si la frase que acaba de pronunciar era un sarcasmo o solo intentaba hacerse el simpático, de igual forma, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de dejarle una caja de cereal de sombrero. Una de las que él mismo promocionaba —Nos vimos ayer, ¿Recuerdas?

— No. Me está confundiendo con otra persona — Le respondió secamente y dio unos pasos hacia adelante para pasar por su lado e ignorarlo.

— En el restaurante. — Insistió él. Misty no pudo evitar deleitarse con la idea de desconocerlo. Parecía que la pequeña estrella no podía creer que alguien no supiera quién era. Lo miró, simulando que trataba de recordarlo. Ash se quitó los lentes y la observó fijamente, conservando esa sonrisa simpática en sus labios.

— Ahora sí lo recuerdo. — Su rostro continuaba serio, aunque por dentro quería echarse a reír en su cara — Es el tipo extraño que se acercó a mi mesa — No parecía ser la respuesta que esperaba el Maestro, quien desvió levemente la mirada hacia el cartel a espaldas de ella.

— Sí…

— No sé con quién me confunde, pero ya le dije que no lo conozco.

— Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. — Misty alzó una ceja y él le indicó con la cabeza el cartel de los cereales. — Soy Ash Ketchum.

— Ah

En ese momento Misty agradeció internamente la insistencia de sus hermanas para que participara en sus espectáculos. Estaba dando la actuación más creíble de todas las que haya realizado en alguno de los escenarios del Gimnasio y la estaba disfrutando plenamente. Le dedicó una sonrisa evidentemente forzada y pretendió seguir su camino.

— Un gusto. Señor Maestro Pokémon — Tal vez no hayan sido las palabras más sabias para decir con ese tono despectivo. La mano de Ash se extendió hacia su muñeca en un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo eludirla.

— Eres Misty, ¿Verdad? — Los ojos marrones oscuros e intensos se fijaron en los suyos. La simpatía se había evaporado, podía ver que dentro de él fluía la misma ira que ella sentía

— Aquí estás. Te estuve buscando. — Se soltó del agarre y le sonrió realmente agradecida a su compañera, quien se había acercado desde detrás de Ash. Quizás no se conocían demasiado, pero solo una mirada le bastó a Erika para entender la situación o eso era lo que la pelirroja esperaba. La chica de cabellos azules dirigió su mirada al Maestro Pokémon, quien seguía con sus facciones duras y rígidas mirándola solo a ella.

— Hola Ash. — El aludido desvió sus ojos a la recién llegada, su expresión no se suavizó ni un poco

— Hola, Erika.

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó la líder de pokémon hierba inocentemente.

— Sí

— No

— ¡No mientas! Ya te burlaste lo suficiente, ¿No crees? — Exclamó exasperado, gritándole en la cara.

— No sabía que fuiste a Ciudad Azulona, Ash. — Intervino Erika. Ash no la miró.

— Hace años que no voy ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

— No entiendo ¿Cómo la conoces si no estuviste allí?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Al fin desvió su vista furiosa de ella y se dirigió a la otra Líder.

— Ella es empleada de mi Gimnasio. Vino conmigo para asistirme en llenar los formularios de petición. Ya que tú no piensas ayudarnos…

— Pero…

— Le dije que no lo conocía. No quiere creerme.

La incomodidad de Ash era tan obvia que parecía palpable. Si no hubiera bajado su mirada al suelo avergonzado, el Maestro podría haber notado la sonrisa de complicidad entre las dos mujeres a su lado.

— Tenemos que irnos. Aún hay muchos papeles por llenar.

— Sí.

Alzando el mentón, con una postura erguida y orgullosa, Misty pasó por su lado para alejarse de él. Aunque lo transpirado allí no resolviese ni un poco su situación con el Gimnasio ni con la Liga, sintió que había ganado una pequeña batalla.

* * *

Cuando la vio observando su cartel, un impulso lo llevó a acercarse. No podía explicar ni a sí mismo porque lo hacía, su cuerpo se movía solo y lo único que pensaba era en hablarle.  
Había algo en ella, algo que le hacía sentirse nervioso y confiado a la vez.

Seguía insistiendo con que no se conocían y él quería creerle. Necesitaba pensar que era otra persona, no podía ser que se sintiera tan atraído por _ella_ otra vez _._ Por eso, cuando la frase "señor Maestro Pokémon" llegó a sus oídos, un dolor profundo acompañado del fuego de la ira, lo inundó por dentro. Estaba mintiéndole una vez más. Misty se empeñaba en seguir tratándolo como un tonto. Imperdonable.

Debió parecer un acosador o un demente. Si Erika no hubiera aparecido para aclarar las cosas, él habría continuado con su actitud hostil.

Volvió a colocarse sus anteojos oscuros y observó el pasillo por el que ambas chicas se marcharon.

— Tendré que disculparme la próxima vez que la vea… — Razonó, hablando para sí mismo.

Si Erika estaba tomando la opción de los formularios seguramente estarían en la ciudad un buen tiempo, después de todo, era un trámite que tardaba en ser resuelto. Además, tendrían que presentar sus papeles en la Liga Pokémon, seguramente podría verla allí cuando los entreguen y le pediría disculpas.

Se sintió más aliviado al pensar que podría compensar su actitud extraña con ella y tal vez podrían conversar de forma más civilizada. Una vez que le pidiera disculpas, podrían empezar de cero, presentarse formalmente…

— Ahora que lo pienso bien… No me dijo su nombre… —

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **AN:**

Primera publicación del 2019! Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios a esta historia!  
Me sorprendió enormemente que haya personas interesadas en mi fic y me alegra mucho saber que les esté gustando!

Además, me he encontrado con un par de sorpresas hermosas!  
Entre lectores que hacía mucho tiempo que no leían algo mío hasta personas que me siguen de otros fandom y venimos coincidiendo en gustos. Ambas son sensaciones muy lindas que me llegan a través de sus Reviews y PM, Gracias!

Este capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir!  
Misty es un personaje que realmente me encanta. Quizás esté un poco OOC, muy enojada y explosiva, pero bueno se está quedando sin casa y sin trabajo, no es para menos. Ya se irá calmando poco a poco.  
Ash también está más cambiado, tan interesado por una chica, ¿Desde cuando? Bueno, siendo alguien que se pasó la vida acompañado, se encuentra totalmente solo en esa ciudad tan grande. La soledad de Ash va a ser algo que desarrolle a lo largo de los capítulos, así que paciencia que voy muy lento con esto.

Será hasta el próximo capítulo, ¿Cuándo? Creo que un mes…

(Cada vez que escribo la palabra "papeleo" no puedo evitar pensar en Mike Wazowski… :p )

— Ikhny


	4. La Fiesta

Capítulo 4: La Fiesta.

Entre risas y anécdotas las dos líderes de gimnasio regresaron al departamento cargando las bolsas del supermercado, pero al ver sus pilas de papeles que las esperaban sobre la mesa, los ánimos volvieron a caer…

— Hay que seguir trabajando… — Murmuró la pelirroja, llevando las compras a la cocina y protestando internamente por el tedioso trabajo que parecía no acabar jamás. Erika pareció compadecerse de su compañera y apoyando una mano en su hombro le ofreció una sonrisa calma.

— Antes tomemos ese té. Ambas lo necesitamos.

— Podemos tomarlo mientras seguimos trabajando. Realmente me urge terminar con esto.

— Es mejor que lo bebas sin estar pensando en el trabajo. Además, — Le sonrió con picardía mientras prendía la hornalla para calentar el agua. — Tienes que decirme que sucede entre Ash y tú

— ¿Eh? No pasa nada. — Respondió rápidamente. El tema inoportuno tomándola desprevenida de tal forma que sus mejillas enrojecieron instantáneamente.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Estás aquí haciendo este trabajo cuando tu gimnasio necesita más ayuda que cualquier otro y, — Erika se cruzó de brazos y la observó seriamente — Le mentí al Maestro Pokémon por tí, merezco una explicación, ¿No lo crees?

— Supongo que sí… — Respondió con algo de resignación, al tiempo que su mente se inundaba de recuerdos…

 _Mirándose al espejo tocó su vientre con la palma de su mano, se sentía tan nerviosa que su estómago parecía un nudo apretado que pesaba en su interior. Con solo pensar en ir a ver a Ash sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y el calor en ellas le resultaba sofocante, aún así no podía evitar la sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Nada podría arruinar esa noche. Después de tanto tiempo vería a su amigo de toda la vida y estaba decidida a decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él. Pensarlo le daba una sensación de vértigo, el miedo asomaba sus garras entre su conciencia, pero Misty estaba decidida a dejar claros sus sentimientos por el reciente Maestro Pokémon, arriesgándose a que le rompiera el corazón…_

— _Ash no haría eso. — Se decía a sí misma mirándose a los ojos del reflejo. — Aún si no siente lo mismo que yo, estoy segura que no permitirá que nuestra amistad se arruine por esto. Él me entenderá…_

 _Realmente creía eso. Pensaba que, aunque el rechazo fuera profundamente doloroso, sería el mismo Ash quien se encargaría de ayudar a reparar lo que quedara de sus sentimientos, pues era el tipo de persona que haría lo que fuera por sus amigos. Esa era una de las tantas cualidades suyas que la enamoraron._

— _¡Misty! — Escuchó la voz de Daisy que le gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¡Tenemos que irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo!_

 _Tomó aire profundamente, llenando su pecho de aire, luego lo dejó salir lentamente. Acomodó su vestido de fiesta, alisó su cabello con sus manos y se miró una vez más al espejo._

— _Tú puedes, Misty. — Se dijo a sí misma y salió rápidamente de la habitación para reunirse con sus hermanas en la entrada del gimnasio._

 _Esa noche, los líderes de gimnasio de la región, entrenadores de todas partes y altos cargos de la Liga pokémon, se reunían en Pueblo Paleta para celebrar al nuevo campeón._

 _Después de largos años de viajes, batallas y aventuras, el joven que alguna vez partió del pueblo arrastrando a un pikachu rebelde, volvía a su origen convertido en un Maestro Pokémon._

 _Misty estaba tan orgullosa de su amigo que casi parecía que el logro era suyo. Lamentaba no haber podido presenciar las batallas de Ash en el campeonato, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de sufrir una fuerte crecida del río que coincidió con el inicio de las contiendas. El gimnasio sirvió de refugio para los ciudadanos que vivían cerca del cauce, pero una tormenta inesperada provocó una inundación que afectó también su hogar._

 _Ash la llamó varias veces esa semana para contarle los avances en el torneo, todas las veces le preguntaba si ella viajaría para verlo competir, Misty decidió no preocuparlo con sus problemas y en ningún momento le contó lo que estaba sucediendo en el gimnasio._

— _Es mi última batalla. — Le había dicho hinchando el pecho de orgullo — Esta vez sí vendrás a verme, ¿Verdad? —_

 _La pregunta circulaba en su mente como un fantasma que buscaba acobardarla. Esa vez también le prometió que estaría allí aún sabiendo que no podía cumplir esa promesa._

— _Cuando le cuente lo que pasó, él lo entenderá. — Pensó, tratando de ahuyentar las dudas de su mente. — Me disculparé y luego… — Los nervios volvían a atacarla con intensidad, sonrió levemente sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de sus palpitaciones — Todo estará bien, Ash entenderá…_

 _Al llegar a Pueblo Paleta se encontraron el ambiente festivo desde la entrada al pequeño territorio. El camino que guiaba hasta el laboratorio del Profesor Oak (donde se homenajeaba al nuevo Maestro) tenía una hilera larga de puestos de venta con todo tipo de mercancía referida a Ash y a sus pokémon; desde peluches y muñecos de acción hasta vajilla con su rostro. Misty observaba los distintos artículos con curiosidad y se abstuvo de comprar alguno, pese a estar muy tentada de adquirir algún recuerdo de ese día._

 _Aunque el laboratorio del Profesor era extenso, claramente no estaba preparado para la cantidad de gente que se reunió para la celebración. El patio que alguna vez creyó interminable, en ese momento parecía una habitación pequeña donde apenas cabían los invitados; de todas formas la alegría en el ambiente era tal que a nadie le molestaba estar un poco apretados ni tener que hablar a los gritos por sobre la música y las voces de todos los demás._

— _Misty, ¡Al fin llegaste! — La saludó la madre de Ash con un fuerte abrazo que la líder de gimnasio devolvió con profundo afecto._

— _Siento la tardanza. — Se disculpó algo apenada. Delia le sonrió con la dulzura de siempre._

— _Ash estará tan feliz de verte. — Otra vez el nudo en su estómago se retorcía al escuchar aquello — Te estuvo esperando en el torneo._

— _Lo sé. Tuvimos algunos problemas._

— _No te preocupes. — Le dijo antes que la vergüenza se le notara aún más. — Lo importante es que ya estás aquí._

— _Sí… — Sus ojos se desviaron al piso nerviosa y forzando una sonrisa preguntó — ¿Dónde está Ash?_

— _Aún no ha llegado. — Respondió la mujer y por un momento pareció algo preocupada — No se sentía bien cuando yo salí de casa… — Delia forzó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con su mano, como desestimando sus palabras — Pero no tardará en venir. Ash no se perdería su propia fiesta._

 _Misty se distrajo reencontrándose con viejos amigos, increíble encontrar a alguien en todo aquel gentío, pero las casualidades estaban de su lado a medida que se iba topando con ellos._

— _Ash hizo muchos amigos en su viaje. — Comentó Brock cuando se reunieron en un extremo del salón cubierto — Y conoció tantas chicas bonitas, ¡Que afortunado! — Suspiró mirando a un grupo de mujeres no muy lejos de ellos. Misty le despeinó el cabello en gesto de burla._

— _¡No has cambiado nada! — Le gritó mientras seguía desordenado sus mechones castaños. Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de viejos hábitos._

— _Tú tampoco. — Respondió el muchacho — Por amigos así es que sigo soltero._

— _Estás soltero porque te portas muy raro frente a las chicas. — Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos. — No nos gusta que nos miren con esa cara de pervertido._

— _Yo no tengo cara de pervertido. — Se defendía el chico mientras reacomodaba su peinado. — Oye, ¿Podrías presentarme a alguna de tus hermanas? — Misty revoleó los ojos._

— _No tengo que presentarte, ellas ya te conocen._

— _Es cierto — Brock asintió con la cabeza y la sonrisa boba volvió a su rostro. — Si me disculpas, iré a saludar a mis colegas de Ciudad Celeste._

— _Yo soy tu colega de Ciudad Celeste. — El criador la ignoró y caminó hasta donde estaban las tres Waterflower — Vaya amigo que tengo, me dejas aquí sola._

 _Resignada y sin ánimos de ver a su amigo flirteando con sus hermanas, la líder de gimnasio se abrió paso entre la multitud buscando la mesa con bebidas. Se volvió a sorprender con la cantidad de personas reunidas y el avance hacia un lugar no muy certero se hacía incómodo… aunque pidiera permiso, los empujones parecían la única forma de seguir, alguien la pisó y recibió un codazo en la espalda. Para cuando atravesó el salón ya estaba despeinada, con el vestido arrugado y con un humor de perros…_

— _¡Misty, me alegra que hayas podido venir! — Volteó al escuchar una voz familiar encontrando a un muy sonriente Tracey que se acercaba con una bebida en la mano._

— _Hola, Tracey — Profundamente agradecida, le quitó el vaso — Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto necesito algo fresco._

— _Oh… no es nada — El chico negó con la cabeza y le sonrió — ¿Pudiste hablar con Ash?_

— _Aún no. — Respondió ella buscando entre la multitud — la señora Ketchum me dijo que no se sentía bien, ¿Ya llegó?_

— _No lo sé, pero — De pronto el semblante del chico se puso serio, posó una mano en el hombro de ella para llamar su atención. Misty se extrañó de la expresión en el rostro de su amigo — Hay algo que tienes que saber…_

— _¡Ya está aquí! — Gritó alguien en la lejanía y la exclamación se replicó por todo el salón. La gente se empezó a mover, separando a los amigos en una masa móvil que los empujaba hacia la entrada._

— _¡Misty, espera! — Le gritó Tracey tratando de abrirse paso entre las personas — Ash está…_

— _Tendrá que ser luego. — Respondió ella dejándose llevar por el gentío — No se puede hablar ahora._

 _Dejaba que la multitud la llevara. La ansiedad volvía a arremolinarse en su pecho mientras ignoraba el constante griterío que se amplificaba a su alrededor._

 _Apretaba los puños al costado de su cuerpo, en su mente solo pensaba en frases aleatorias que le daban ánimos para cumplir con su auto-promesa; le confesaría a Ash sus sentimientos, quedarían atrás años y años de negarlos y esconderlos… era el día en el que sería absolutamente honesta con él…_

 _Era el día en el que todo iba a cambiar._

 _Todo el mundo quería saludarlo, felicitarlo, sacarse una foto o pedir un autógrafo. Misty era una más entre un montón de personas que esperaban su minuto con Ash, ella esperaba obtener un poco más de tiempo y a solas._

 _Poniéndose en puntas de pie, asomándose entre los hombros de unos desconocidos, pudo ver el contorno de la espalda del Maestro Pokémon. Estaba tan cerca._

 _La fila irregular avanzó, estaba un poco más cerca de él. Escuchaba su voz sobre el inentendible sonido acoplado de las demás voces. Se oía distinto en persona a como lo escuchó la última vez por el teléfono, parecía algo cansado o quizás solo estaba abrumado._

 _Avanzó un poco más y volvió a asomarse entre los invitados que tenía delante y fue en ese momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con las iris oscuras de Ash…_

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — El tono fue severo y frío. Las personas delante de ella se abrieron dejando un camino recto libre entre ella y Ash. Misty avanzó llena de felicidad, ignorando todas las miradas que recaían sobre ellos. Él no le devolvió ni una pizca de sonrisa — ¿A qué viniste? — Misty torció la cabeza confundida. Los nervios se revolvieron en su interior y un manto helado de miedo se esparció en su pecho. Esto no era lo que ella había imaginado._

— _Vine a verte… — Respondió dubitativamente — A felicitarte._

— _Vete — Las palabras resbalaron entre sus dientes con un desdén que ella nunca había oído en su voz_

— _¿Qué? No entiendo…_

— _¿Tú no lo entiendes? — Preguntó él y su mirada se ensombreció — Pues yo entiendo todo muy bien._

— _¿Porqué mejor no hablamos a solas? — Le pidió. — Hay algo que debo explicarte…_

— _No viniste a ver ni una sola de mis batallas… — Le dijo, ignorando sus palabras. Misty veía algo de dolor detrás de aquella ira._

— _No pude. El gimnasio… — Una risa burlona cruzó sus palabras_

— _El gimnasio… tu estúpido gimnasio y tus ridículos espectáculos._

— _¿Estúpido? — Apretó los puños con furia. El gimnasio era un asunto demasiado sensible. — ¿Es que no miras las noticias? — Le gritó apretando los dientes — El Gimnasio Celeste está…_

— _No necesito ver las noticias para saber lo que haces. — Se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con burla — "Pequeña Sirenita" — Alguien entre los presentes se rió y otros lo acompañaron — Has convertido el gimnasio en un circo grotesco. No sabía que te gustaba tanto actuar, supongo que a eso viniste._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Viniste a montar un pequeño numerito aquí, ¿Verdad? — Misty sintió que sus mejillas ardían. La gente alrededor de ellos los miraban con atención y el eco de murmullos los rodeó con un aire humillante._

— _¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? — Su carácter salió a flote en un grito lleno de rabia — No vine a hacer un show, vine a verte._

— _Muy creíble, realmente. — Respondió él cruzándose de brazos. — Podría creérmelo, como me creí que vendrías a verme._

— _¡Si te bajaras de tu enorme ego sabrías que no podía salir de Ciudad Celeste!_

— _¡Claro que no podías, porque tenías que dar esos tontos numeritos! — Le gritó despectivamente. La ira de Misty también hervía en su pecho dejando salir su indignación por el destrato inesperado — Pensé que eras una Líder de Gimnasio de verdad, pero eres igual de hueca que tus hermanas._

 _La multitud contuvo el aliento al tiempo que el sonido de la bofetada resonó por el salón. Ash la miró fijo, con su mejilla roja y los ojos aún inyectados de ira…_

— _¿Cómo te atreves? —Le dijo ella con la voz cortada mientras lágrimas de decepción, ira y desamor contorneaban su rostro — ¿Con qué derecho insultas mi hogar y mi familia? — Se secó el sendero de lágrimas en un gesto furioso que dejó una marca roja en su mejilla — Eres un idiota._

— _Sí que lo soy. — Respondió él finalmente — Por creer en tí._

El silencio se apoderó de la pequeña sala que compartían las líderes de gimnasio. Misty mantenía la vista fija en el líquido oscuro de su taza. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras hirientes de Ash, todavía sentía los restos de adrenalina que tantos años atrás le hizo darle esa bofetada, en su mano una sensación fantasma reproducía el impacto de sus dedos golpeando el rostro del Maestro Pokémon…

— Estuve allí esa noche. — Le dijo Erika rompiendo el silencio. Misty no respondió, todos los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto estuvieron presentes en la fiesta. Era muy consciente de los alcances de la humillación. — Ash no parecía ser el mismo que conocí cuando vino por la medalla de mi gimnasio.

— Nunca lo había visto actuar así. — Coincidió Misty — Tanta ira, tanto desprecio… — Frunció el ceño, esperando retener las lágrimas dentro de las cuencas de sus ojos, negándose a derramar una sola gota más por él — Ni siquiera quiso escucharme.

— ¿Y tú? — Levantó la mirada para observar a su compañera.

—¿Yo que?

— ¿Lo escuchaste?¿Sabes porqué estaba tan lastimado?

— No quiso hablar conmigo para nada. — Respondió rápidamente.

— Pero si acabas de decirlo. — Replicó Erika — No fuiste ni a una sola de sus batallas.

— Tenía problemas más urgentes. — Se defendió. Las palabras de la líder de Ciudad Azulona le parecían acusatorias e injustas.

— Problemas de los que Ash no tenía ni idea.

— Si me hubiera escuchado, entonces…

— Misty. — La interrumpió, le sonrió con calidez y pareció medir muy bien sus palabras antes de decirle lo siguiente — Era muy importante para Ash que presenciaras sus batallas.

— No entiendo porque dices eso. — Dejó la taza de té sobre la pequeña mesa que las separaba y se cruzó de brazos con gesto terco. — Es tan egocéntrico, ¿No le alcanzaba que todo Kanto estuviera mirándolo?

— Tal vez, a él no le importaba "todo Kanto". — Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a sus brazos. No quería pensar en lo que estaba insinuando Erika, no podía permitirse el mínimo de ilusión. — Tal vez, Ash solo quería compartir ese momento tan importante en su vida contigo.

— Que absurdo — Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la mesa dándole la espalda— Dejemos de perder el tiempo en tonterías. Necesito terminar estos papeles.

No era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso. Brock, Tracey, sus hermanas, todos quisieron hacerle pensar que Ash tenía motivos muy profundos para sentirse tan herido, pero Misty se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad.

Si Ash la quisiera tanto como los demás decían, no estaría metida en tantos líos con su gimnasio.

Aunque doliera aceptarlo, Ash la odiaba. Y ella quería sentir eso mismo por él.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:**

Ha pasado más de un año desde mi última actualización, que cuelgue que tengo!  
Pero bueno, la historia sigue a paso lento pero seguro.

Gracias a **Bajo la Sombra del Velo** por el beteo a este capítulo. Estaba muy insegura de cómo me había salido y necesitaba su opinión antes de publicar.

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y reviews! Espero poder escribir pronto el próximo capítulo.

Saludos!

Ikhny.


End file.
